stardust
by Jaded-Raindrop
Summary: roxette here today, gone tomorrow. happy late roxette day!


Note: I. Cannot. Write. Roxette. To. Save. My. Life.

Don't get me wrong, I LOVE Roxette-it was the very first KHII pairing I fell in love with! But dood. I suck at writing it. And I suck even more because I randomly threw this together in under forty minutes-don't expect anything mind-blowing-ly awesome.

Thankles to muffin, who gave me my prompt, stardust, even though I used it stupidly.

Happy late Roxette Day!

**Disclaimer: If I owned KH, the Twilight Town Gang would have MUCH more screen time.**

**Xx-**

Olette loved to stargaze.

She loved how endless the sky was-how velvety soft and beautiful it looked with the stars scattered randomly across it. She liked to stare up at the sky at night and think about how lovely it would be to fall up and be plunged into the downy blackness of the sky.

She was a true romantic, always letting her far-fetched fantasies whisk her away at will. The only one who seemed to be able to pull her out of her dream-like state was her best friend-Roxas.

"Hey, Ollie." he'd say gently, always poking her softly on her left cheek. Her misty eyes would suddenly become bright at the sound of his voice and her lips would curl up into a little smile and she'd say, "Hey, Roxas."

As soon as the bell rang on the last day of school, she began to imagine what their summer would be like. Of course, she'd be spending all of her free time at the Usual Spot, with Hayner, Pence, and Roxas, because, what _else_ could they possibly do in Twilight Town, most uneventful place in the universe? She sighed dejectedly and plopped down on the steps in front of the school, waiting for Roxas or Pence or Hayner to come out and scream something incoherently about summer finally arriving. She was thinking that they'd left her and her were already at the Usual Spot when all three of them burst from the doors screeching at the top of their lungs joyfully.

Fondly, she noticed that Roxas-as always-was the first one to calm down and notice her. She stood up to greet them.

"Hey Ollie. Have you been sitting here ever since school got out?"

She nodded.

Roxas's expression soured and he glared over at Hayner. "You didn't tell her, did you?"

"Tell me what?" she asked, peering at the trio with her piercing emerald eyes.

"We were talking to the principal." Hayner said offhandedly.

Olette pursed her lips. "Did you get in trouble? _What_ did you do, Hayner? **What** did I warn you about? Just because it's the last day of school doesn't mean-"

"Whoa, Olette! Hang on, now-I didn't do anything!" Hayner exclaimed, looking vaguely offended. "We were talking to her about bringing back the Astronomy Club."

Her jaw dropped. "W-What?!"

Hayner grinned, and tears pricked the brunette's eyes. "Thank you so much!" She exclaimed, sitting back down on the steps. "Wow…" she gushed, as a few small tears fell onto the concrete. "Just…wow! I can't believe you guys-I'm so lucky to have you all as friends…!"

Hayner snorted. "Man, Olette, I really hate it when you get all schmaltzy on us."

She shrugged and smiled up at them, to happy to say anything.

"It can't really be helped, can it?" Roxas asked, as he sat down by her.

"Who's idea was it?" she asked suddenly.

"Roxas's." Pence answered, eyeing the Ice-Cream Truck as it drove lazily by. Olette followed his gaze and laughed.

"C'mon-let's go get some sea salt ice cream-my treat!"

**Xx-**

As she thought it would, summer went by rather uneventfully-though, for some reason, Olette always felt a bit dazed. She felt as if things were all mixed up and wrong-but it felt so _very _right.

But-the confused feeling started to bother her-to the point that she was more out of it than usual.

"Olette!" Pence screeched, as she absent mindedly dropped the bars of ice cream she was holding.

"Huh?" she mumbled, looking around lethargically. "What happened?"

Hayner shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, Olette. You've been so air headed lately! What's your problem?"

"I…." she started, and her gaze fell on Roxas. Her eyebrows knotted in confusion, when she saw a boy with brown hair sitting his place. She blinked, and Roxas was back-looking at her anxiously.

"Ollie?"

She shook her head and laughed uncertainly. "I guess it's just because it's the last day of summer."

"Ugh." Hayner groaned dramatically. "Didja _have_ to remind me?!"

Olette smiled. "…I'm going home." she said suddenly, filled with the overwhelming urge to go pass out on her bed, and forget the funny feeling that was tying her stomach into knots.

"Aw, why?" Hayner whined. (Pence was still mourning the loss of his ice cream.)

"I…don't feel very well. I'm just going to lie down, and if I feel better, I'll find you guys and we can go do stuff, okay?"

Begrudgingly, Hayner mumbled a goodbye, and Roxas offered to walk her home.

"Hey, Ollie." the blonde said, when they stopped outside her house.

"Hm?" she said, locking eyes with him. The knots in stomach tightened, and butterflies flew around frantically, as she lost herself in the deep color of his eyes, so very much like the sky….

The truth was, Olette had always loved Roxas. For as long as she could remember being his friend, (which, by the way, was only from the beginning of the summer to that very moment, and she thought that was kind of weird….) she'd loved him and his gravity defying locks and endless blue eyes. And she knew she could tell him, because they were both so comfortable, and she had a feeling that he loved her back too. But whenever she came close to telling him, an unexplainable wave of nausea washed over her, and she stopped. At first, she thought it was only anxiety, but she came to realize later that it was more like a sense of foreboding. That she's only get hurt in the end.

She didn't understand it. But-it didn't stop her feelings for him from growing, and as she looked into his eyes at that moment, she realized exactly how _much_ she loved him.

"There's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. Want to watch it with me on Sunset Hill?" he asked, shifting his weight from foot to foot uneasily.

Olette grinned, and nodded happily. "Of course! Let's call Pence and-"

"Actually…" Roxas said, blushing lightly, "I was hoping that we could go…alone."

In a flash, Olette turned beet red, and her eyes fell to the ground sheepishly. "Oh…um, okay."

"Yeah…uh, I'll see you at eight." Roxas muttered, before mumbling a barely coherent goodbye and rushing off.

**Xx-**

'Ohmigosh-Roxas-asked-me-out-and-now-he's-actually-coming-up-my-driveway-to-get-me-so-it-wasn't-a-dream!' Olette thought excitedly, as she was Roxas walking up to her house. She took one finally look in the mirror and bounded downstairs and out the door, the now familiar feeling that her loving Roxas was somewhat forbidden growing in the pit of her stomach, but she was too happy to let it get to her.

"Hi, Roxas!" she called, and bounced down the steps on her porch.

He waved jovially, and her heart swelled, now knowing that the awkward tension from before was gone.

"You look beautiful." he said sincerely, and she blushed, even though the only thing she'd really done was put on some lip gloss. He took her hand in his and smiled. "Let's go!"

Soon, they were at the hill, sitting almost uncomfortably close on a bench, but neither really cared. It was just them, the brilliant….and a dozen other couples.

Roxas laughed as he looked around. "I'm sorry-I kinda wanted to be alone, but I guess-"

"You don't need to apologize." Olette said quickly, interlacing her fingers with his.

He blushed and turned his face up to the sky, waiting patiently.

Olette squirmed in excitement, and looked up to the sky as well, with less patience then her friend, who grinned at her restlessness.

"Is there such a thing as _stardust_?" Roxas asked, breaking the silence.

Olette giggled. "No, silly. That's only a myth. But….I kinda wish it really existed. That'd be so romantic!" She exclaimed, and an image of her and Roxas on the hill, surrounded by a pale silver mist, with the moon and stars twinkling above them, popped into her head, making her sigh dreamily.

"Yeah…"

The meteors began to fall, and the brunette squealed in delight, clapping her hands together joyfully, and thinking that it'd be perfect if he turned and kissed her right then and there.

Which he did.

Stunned at first, she wondered why it always seemed as if he could read her mind, and happily kissed him back, with the strange feeling in her bowels increasing every second.

**Xx-**

The next day, she awoke feeling slightly empty, yet everything seemed clearer, as if she had woken up from a long sleep.

She had no recollection of the previous night, and there were huge holes in her memory, where she felt as if someone was supposed to be.

And then, the name tumbled from her lips as she got ready for the day-she had no idea what prompted it.

"**Roxas**." she mumbled, then paused, because it seemed oddly familiar….

She sighed, then laughed lightly. "I wonder where _that_ came from."

**Xx-**

'Pologies for being late, using my prompt badly, and writing the crappiest roxette on the face of the planet. X-x

Still, reviews are nice. -grin-


End file.
